Minecraft: Reality Moves In
by archivewriter3
Summary: Christopher Greenland was an avid Minecraft player; he topped the charts on multiple servers with little swaying his titles. When his Player falls into a wierd portal and his game permanently crashes, he realizes that something is wrong. His world and that of Minecraft are merging. And he and a few select kids are the only ones that can stop it.


**Minecraft: The Movie Layout**

 **Prologue**

The night sky was clear as I readied my bow. The enemies below couldn't see me as well as I could see them, and I was fully prepared to use that to my advantage. Aiming at the least armored individual; a young woman with shoulder-length red hair clothed in _leather_ armor. I bit back a chuckle. This would be too easy.

I let the Arrow of Poison fly, and it struck clean and true. She was probably more beat up than I thought, because she evaporated into ash before she even hit the ground, dead. I decided not to move from my position in the leaves of the birch tree while my enemies, clearly frantic now, started setting up walls of dirt and torches.

I decided to humor them for a while and let them stew in their fear for a full minute before acting. My enchanted diamond armor's purple magical flare was hidden by the invisibility potion I had drunk beforehand, reminding me that I didn't even _need_ to hide. With a drop cushioned by the leg strength my Potion of Leaping had given me, I began my attack.

Some unwitting guy in iron armor and holding an enchanted diamond sword- how he had that I still do not know- waltzed right under my tree, probably intending to cut it down for resources. My downward slash with my diamond sword of sharpness nearly killed him; his helmet was trashed, and I could've sworn I just saw a cut on his head flash before disappearing, the pain being distributed all over his body as that dull red glow. He blindly started spinning around while slashing and hacking, and I quickly withdrew and notched an Arrow of Decay in. He should probably feel honored. It was pretty hard to make these, and right now I needed him to die before he alerted other members of his group-

 _CRAP!_

I barely danced out of the way of a volley of arrows that utterly decimated the guy I was fighting, which made his stuff drop as loot, which I also had to shy away from. My attraction to the items of my enemy would give out my position, so I took a Potion of Swiftness from my inventory, downed it and began my slaughter.

A few minutes and a short chase later, I had reached the cave where these noobs had made their base. Surprisingly, there was a Nether Portal there! What was even weirder was the fact that it was coated in Bedrock; the hardest material known to Mankind. The bottom of the Overworld was covered in the stuff, as is the top of the Netherworld.

 _But it cannot be mined._

Passing it off as one of the Gods opening up another one of their portals to explore the worlds, I crept closer to the last of them; he was obviously the smartest or strongest of them; he was decked in diamond armor like me, and his diamond axe glowed with enchantment. His horse, a fine chestnut colored specimen, whinnied softly after the hard galloping while bearing its heavy diamond armor as well as its rider without a single sign of strain. It made me quite hungry to have run all the way here, even with the speed boost. While I was busy taking a good look at my adversary and chewing on a loaf of bread I brought along with me, I made a mistake that would change my life forever; I forgot to time how long my invisibility was to last.

With a surge of invisibility I faded into existence, right in front of the dude, whose facial expression was impossible to read behind that diamond helmet; same as mine, probably. Disbelief. Wonder. Realization. Steeliness.

I swung my sword hard against his axe, making sparks fly and shards of diamond fall on the floor. I ran and jumped high in the air to clear another strike before I knocked him off his horse with a well placed hit. The horse just neighed and backed off into a corner, waiting mindlessly for its master to mount it again. We traded a few blows but when I slammed him with my sword before running at him, I fell into a quickly made pothole. I looked back at my enemy to see him honeycombing the ground frantically while backing out the cave. I growled internally and let lose an Arrow of Poison at him, nailing him just as he turned to run, but then I jumped back to get better strafing space in case he fired back…

…And fell into the portal…


End file.
